


A Conversation Diverted

by fidgey



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidgey/pseuds/fidgey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure it's been done before plenty of times, but here is my little fluffy drabble of these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation Diverted

It wasn't everyday that the town's beloved and adored scientist made his way to the humble little radio station that glowed an illuminating red over the vast sand dunes and tumbleweeds that accompanied the peculiar instances and citizens that inhabited Night Vale. 

It was an opportunity that needed to be salvaged — preserved — indulged.

Though, his visit consisted not of weekend arrangements and dinners much to Cecil's disappointment. He would quickly change the conversation from Carlos' excited chatter over something mysterious and unsuspecting that he discovered. However, a majority of the findings in the city that were unsuspecting were suspecting, so the most unsuspecting things were likely to be expected. 

Except for this. 

Wiry, pale fingers threaded through such beautiful, perfect, luscious dark locks — twisting in an array of motions that only indicated long awaited desires and wants. For the life of him, Cecil couldn't precisely remember nor recall the instances in which started the affections in which he was engaging in. It didn't matter. A lot of things that happened here were forgotten by any number of unexplainable reasonings, so he was not terrible fussed. 

And how could he be, anyway? The town's most beloved celebrity was bestowing upon the slope of his neck warm, soft kisses of unspoken words that he wished he could properly say at this moment. 

He couldn't. 

Cecil's eyes, all three of them, sealed shut as his teeth gritted together in a tight manner to suppress any noises from leaking through his thirsty lips. 

It was useless.

Especially when Carlos' teeth nipped coyly into the top layer of his skin and caused a twinge down his spine, back arching elegantly. His figure pressed into Carlos', meshed impeccably against the other man's dark, sun kissed skin.

The hot lapping against his newly acquired bruise only sent forth more noises out of his mouth, yearning for his name and wanting him to close — so close until their hearts were pounding in unison like he always daydreamed. It warmed his body all over, traveling specifically through his cheeks and to his inner loins. 

This was really not part of your regularly scheduled broadcast, citizens.   
Perhaps he should have double checked the fact that the ON AIR sign was still lit up.

But no. Cecil was preoccupied with other things, and other clouded thoughts.  
He was also busy being the happiest man alive.


End file.
